The Light of Entertainment
by CorinnetheAnime
Summary: Yuya understood their pain, their anguish. He understood their desire for revenge against Academia, against the two Tag Duelists for what they've done to their comrades in the Spade Branch. But...anger and hatred...those feelings would never win a duel, let alone a war, for they only led down to a path of darkness. No, there had to be a different way to win this fight...


**Yep...another Arc V one-shot. This is like my...my...eighth one! XD And I guess you know what this one is about...yep, it's episode 108!**

 **104, 106, 108...why is it always even numbers? I bet my next one will be based on episode 110... XD**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy this little idea that spawned from the episode. And yes, it will be more like "The Roar of Requiem", considering how it focuses on the perspective of the two Yu boys...**

 **Yuya is normal. Yuto is in italics. Possessed Yuya is italics with underline. Darkness is...well, you should know by now. ;) Haha, I'm getting so complicated with this..**

* * *

Yuya felt his heart beating loudly in his ears as he rushed to Gongenzaka's side, taking note of his many injuries. He felt a strange sense of hatred stirring in his soul, his mind wondering what happened to his friend...and to Sawatari as well.

However, the Entertainer duelist soon took note of the two new duelists standing at the other end of the dilapidated alley, watching him and Kurosaki with a hungry look in their eyes. He heard their conversation with the rebel, his mind wondering of what they're must've done to the Resistance in order for his comrade to show this much hatred.

They were self-acclaimed Tag Duelists from Academia, which meant that they were definitely the enemy. Yuya felt a cold sensation wash over his body and soul that was followed by a burning pain, making it a little hard for him to focus on what's happening in reality. He could hear their sharp words and condescending tone...and they now were taunting him and Kurosaki.

Gritting his teeth, Yuya then felt a brief bout of dark anger flare up inside of him, making him lash out harshly against the two. "Shut up! Shun and I were acting on our own. If we were there, _you wouldn't have turned so many of our comrades into cards_!"

 _"You were the ones who took down my friends from the Spade branch... **I will never forgive you!"**_

This heart-wrenching pain at that moment...Yuya knew that it wasn't really his. He never really felt vengeance or sported a will to fight against Academia, or anyone in that matter...no, it was Yuto's anger and frustration, not his.

However, Yuya was afraid of this. He knew what would happen if Yuto let his own fury control him...and he hated the feeling of being possessed, whether it was by the XYZ counterpart himself...or by the more sinister darkness that lurked deeper within them. He was scared; he never wanted to go through any of that pain ever again!

"What was that?" He breathed lowly, looking down at the ground. "Yuto...you know these two?"

 _"No. But the Spade Branch's Resistance fought against two female Duelists who used Amazoness decks...and were nearly wiped out."_

Yuya was shocked at the implication in his words. These two...took down an entire branch on their own...they destroyed more of the Resistance, making them almost too weak to fight back, leaving them utterly helpless.

They've hurt...so many people...Yuya was so wrapped up in his thoughts about this that he almost missed the two Academia members speak up after this, still giving a dark undertone of superiority. "You think you could have saved your comrades? You overestimate yourself."

Yuya was saddened at this, both from understanding Yuto's pain and from the actions of the Tag Duelists. And for a moment and only a moment, he questioned whether his style of dueling could really change anything in this dimension, especially after all the pain and suffering that it had endured from Academia...

Yuto continued his thoughts, bearing a subtle undertone of anger in his voice. _"Yuya! They're the ones responsible for our Spade Branch comrades' annihilation!"_

 ** _"They deserve retribution for their atrocious actions...make them suffer...!"_**

"I get it." The Standard counterpart replied, closing his eyes. He decided to voice his perspective on this scenario, hoping that his intentions and fears would soften his friend. "Your rage and sorrow hurts so much...but...if you let your anger consume you...I don't want to be possessed like that again."

As he spoke, Yuya reflected back to that moment in the Synchro Dimension, the moment where he felt himself utterly lost inside the darkness, feeling the pain as it consumed his mind and his body. It was a torment that he...he...feared to experience again. He was afraid of himself, of this... _thing_ inside of him, this monster of rage that threatened his life and the lives of others.

He knew Yuto would usually agree with this as well, but in his current state, Yuya wasn't quite so sure. He just felt...scared, especially when the all-too-familiar agonizing pain started to well up inside his chest again...

However, before Yuto could respond to his words, their conversation was interrupted by Kurosaki, making Yuya snap his head up. "Yuya. Please do what Yuto wants."

The tomato-haired boy was surprised at this. Did he hear their conversation? No, that was impossible. Only he could hear and see Yuto...but then, how would Kurosaki know what his comrade would want? Unless...he knew what happened to the Resistance as well.

"You know?"

"I've known him far longer than you. Yuto must be feeling the same way as me right now."

Feeling...the same way? Yuya gave a quick observation to Kurosaki's face after this, seeing the fury and bitterness in his eyes that was directed towards the enemy. He was sorrowful as well, feeling that torturous pain which originated from the knowledge of Academia's actions towards their friends, their home, their families...

 _"We can't overlook these people."_ Yuto declared next to him, confirming Yuya's suspicions. The boy lowered his head in response, finally coming to a conclusion with this situation.

"I know...I can't forgive Academia." He muttered to himself, carefully laying Gongenzaka's head on the ground before rising to his feet. "If they get away, they'll just turn more people into cards!"

 ** _"They've hurt so many people...show them no mercy..."_**

Yuto and Kurosaki were right about Academia. They didn't deserve forgiveness after what they've done...because no innocent person deserved to be turned into a card! He shared their pain, their sorrow...but he still was very fearful of their anger that was blinding them, clouding their reasoning and judgement.

Yuya glared slightly at this, walking forward next to Kurosaki with clenched fists. "But I will Duel in the way that I believe in. Is that fine?"

He glanced over at Kurosaki with that, looking for a sign of approval. "I don't care. I'll crush them with my own Dueling."

Yuya wouldn't forgive Academia...but...he didn't want to defeat them with acts and duels corrupted with darkness and hatred. No...he still wanted to bring smiles, to bring happiness and hope instead of more pain and suffering. If not to anyone else in Heartland, then at least to his friends...and to himself.

Because...at least, he wouldn't lose himself to his hate.

"That's right. As long as I don't lose sight of myself and Duel the way I believe in, my heart won't be controlled."

The duel went by swiftly after this, and Yuya struggled to stand against the power of the Tag Duelists. They were very strong; there was no wonder or doubt that they had indeed nearly defeated an entire branch of the Resistance on their own. Yuya was quite unnerved by this, but he wouldn't let the fear or anger get to him, knowing what would happen if he did.

Kurosaki, on the other hand, let more and more of his anger control him...and Yuto shared his feelings. He wanted to defeat the two duelists, make them suffer for what they've done to his friends, to Kaito and his family, to Kurosaki and Ruri! He still didn't understand why Yuya was holding back against them, why he was being so soft.

Yuya knew what they have done...he knew that they were cornered in this duel, but that fact didn't stop Yuto from lashing out against the two soldiers. He wouldn't let them get away with their actions...he would show them the true strength and ferocity of the Resistance, even if they were beaten down to the ground!

 _"The more cornered we are, the more fierce we become!"_

 ** _"And we will show them our true strength...destroy them...DESTROY!"_**

"S-stop it, Yuto!" Yuya cringed visibly with pain in his voice, feeling a wave of torment wash through his chest while doing so. "Don't be consumed by anger!"

However, the pain wouldn't go away...and when Kurosaki started his turn, Yuya could only watch as the rebel acted only out of spite against the opponent, despite his protests. Yuto voiced for him to continue, to show them the true power of his deck.

This unnatural anger...it was getting hard for him to handle. They were blinded by their rage, so blind that they failed to notice the effect of one of their opponent's monster, which destroyed whatever chance they had to win that turn.

The duel continued onwards, and the Tag Duelists managed to lower their life points even more, leaving them on the brink of defeat. Yuya felt helpless, noticing that his words weren't getting through to Yuto and Kurosaki. They were losing, not only in this fight but to their own bitterness as well...and if they didn't let go of their feelings, defeat would be assured.

However, Yuto still sported hatred towards them, and as Yuya rose to his feet, he felt that pain seeping up again...

 _"That's right. We will keep fighting until we finally achieve victory!"_

"Yuto..."

 _"Let's go, Yuya. It's our turn."_

"Wait. Calm down, Yuto." The Standard counterpart replied, his body shaking slightly from the backlash of the last attack and from the throbbing pain in his chest.

 _"I am calm..."_

"No." Yuya interjected, making Yuto glance over at him with a questioning gaze. "I get that you can't forget your carded comrades...but if you let anger consume you, we'll be possessed by that unknown being."

He lowered his head at this as Yuto watched him solemnly. He knew that the boy was right about the darkness...and as Yuya walked forward shakily, he gave no objection. If the Entertainer could truly win this fight with his style...

 _"Yuya..."_

"Yuto and Kurosaki, please leave this to me." Yuya declared with confidence, looking over at his friends. "I'll definitely answer your feelings."

The two XYZ remnants hesitated for a moment...and then nodded, silently agreeing with their comrade's resolution. Yuto, personally, felt that Yuya could win this fight, even through his means for smiles. In his heart, he knew that Academia deserved to be destroyed for what they've done, and he vowed to do it by his hand if it came to it...but if the boy could show him that anger wasn't the only way to do so...then he would leave it up to him to avenge their friends.

 _"Fine. I'll leave it to you, Yuya."_ Yuto affirmed to his counterpart before fading back into him. Yuya smiled at this, relieved that he was finally able to get through their hatred.

"Thank you, Yuto. Kurosaki."

And with that, Yuya started his turn with his Entertainment style, using every card and summoning every monster with a smile on his face. He would definitely win this duel, but it would be with happiness instead of sorrow and anger, with peace instead of strife and bitterness.

Not every battle should end with pain, and not every duel should end with suffering. Yuya knew that when there was hope, there was always another way to resolve the fight...after all, that's what his father had done, regardless of being called out as a coward.

And during the Battle Phase, Yuya looked at his friends and at his opponents...and his heart lifted when he noticed the fun they were having, not from inflicting damage or injury to each other, but rather, they were truly enjoying the entertainment. Even the two Tag Duelists had a wide grin on their faces, despite facing a great defeat.

This was his way of dueling; these were his feelings to his friends. And it was because of this ideal, this light that truly gave him victory over the duel... and over the darkness as well.

* * *

 **Wow...I'm finally done with this! *wipes sweat from brow* Yay, episode 108...I have to admit, that episode had a lot of potiental, and it was indeed fun to watch.**

 **Also, what's wrong with me? I just posted three chapters of fanfiction in less than 48 hours...XP I'm never doing that again. Danny Phantom, that was an awesome and crazy show... XD**

 **Anyway, do whatever you want to do with this one-shot! And till next time, this is CTA out! And God is holy!**


End file.
